The Dream Droppers
by NekoNamii99
Summary: Roxas and Naminé have the ability to enter people's dreams. what happens when Roxas finds a particular guy, with a special sort of dream? AkuRoku, SoRiku, Cleon, rated M for much later chapters  maybe
1. Chapter 1

AN: hi :D this beginning scene just sorta came into my head, so i thought I'd make a fanfic out of it. i hope you like it ^^ then the title came into my head, and i was like. OH MY GOD. THIS WORKS :3 have fun reading this, kitties!

..

.

Closing my eyes, I laid back on the soft light blue comforter and gingerly placed my head in a comfortable position on the pillow. _here I go,_ I thought.

I relaxed all of the muscles in my legs, leading up to my chest, and the finally felt at peace. I began to control my breathing, letting equal breaths in and out. I soon let my mind drift, trying to drift into sleep.

As always, when I 'woke', it was dark. when looking down, I saw a new white collar shirt with matching white pants now adorning my own scrawny body. I looked around, and saw multiple colored lights flowing around. the closer one came to me, the easier it was to read out the name underneath each glowing orb. A large flash of extremely light blue came into my vision, as I looked over to see a young blond girl standing in her usual white dress a few feet over.

"Roxas" she breathed.

"Hey Naminé. what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. So who's dream do we want to go into this time?" she replied, walking over to where I was standing. There was a faint white glow all around her figure, as the scent of lilies was given off. "I really want to go back to that Marluxia guy's dream again. His dreams are always so much fun to be in" she squealed.

"You can go if you want. I think I'm just going to hang out here." I answered walking away.

"Suite yourself!" she called, and went looking for the light pink orb that we had been using the past few days.

As I walked around the blackness, I stared at all the variations of color around me. one dark blue orb read "AQUA STRIFE". My mom's. I was tempted to go into my mother's dream, but decided it was best to stay out of it at the moment.

I peered up to see a swirl of orbs above me, like the most beautiful tornado-like rainbow one could ever imagine. dark colors such as black and midnight blues were prominent, but there were also a few white and sunshine yellows too.

ever since I could remember, I've always had the ability to trespass into other people's dreams. I used to think it was normal, until one day my mother was telling my father, brother and I about one of her crazy dreams, where I was having a normal conversation about our day with her while sitting on the ocean. she said it was the most normal dream she's ever had, and she had no idea why. I thought about telling her that I purposefully went into her dream, but I thought it would be best to keep it to myself.

Since then, I looked foreword to sleep, just to see what kind of dreams people have at night. As far from what I could tell, this didn't affect me in the slightest. I've never really had a dream of my own though. I'd walk all around the black space, looking for an orb that had my name on it, but never came across one.

It wasn't until I was ten years old that I met Naminé. I was coming out of someones nightmare, and had curled into a ball, trying to forget the awful dream the person had, that she spotted me. She was standing quite a distance away from me, her big blue eyes reading a name on a silver orb. as I let a cry escape my lips, she looked over and came rushing to my side.

"What's wrong?" she had asked, kneeling down and putting a cautious arm on my shaking shoulder.

I was silent for a few seconds, wondering if she was real. I hadn't ever seen any other person in this darkness before. "I came out of a scary nightmare" I had replied. she looked at me for a few seconds, probably wondering what to do, until she sat right next to me, and took my hand into hers.

"Want to tell me about it?" she had asked. I peered up to look into her angelic blue eyes, seeing concern etched all around them.

I pointed to a black orb floating just a few inches away. "I went into that one. It started out fine.. but then.. this women. She was just.. killing everybody. and I was one of her victims.. and I just couldn't get away fast enough.. and she... she stabbed me.. butchered me... and I couldn't get away." at this point, I was trembling and had to tuck my head back under my arms, to try to cover up the fact that tears were slowly rolling down my face.

The girl leaned in closer, and had given me a light, comforting hug. I leaned into her as she held for those few moments. I didn't even know this girl, but I somehow knew she was a good person.

"I'm Naminé. what's your name?" she asked once I finally settled down.

"Roxas." I replied.

"You see that black orb there? that you came out of?" she asked, pointing to the orb that was now several feet away, and still drifting. "well, I've figured that the darker the color of the orb, the more.. disturbing the dreams are. the colors seem to dictate that state of mind that person who is dreaming has. So if a person has a light orange color-" she said, pointing to a nearby light orange orb "- the more pure and better the dream. I'm impressed that you went into the black dream though. You've got guts" she said with a giggle. I looked over, and gave her a quick chuckle.

For almost seven years now, Naminé and I have been meeting here everyday, just going into people's dreams. The dreams that we've visited have always been completely different from one another. You could be catching flying cats in a castle in one dream, and then witnessing an couple break up in another. I've always wondered what it would be like to have my own dreams, but just dismissed the thought, thinking that I'd rather invade other people's dreams, than have my own. It was just more fun that way. We also decided to name our abilities - "Dream Dropping". because we're "dropping" into people's "dreams", you know?

As I walked deeper into the black expanse, I tried to find a color that stood out to me. there were so many different shades of reds, blues and greens, it was hard to choose one to invade. At last, I noticed a shimmering light gold that was floating a small distance off. Gold was extremely rare here, let alone a shimmering one! I walked up to the small orb, and cupped it in my hands. I relaxed a bit, and controlled my breathing. I felt my mind start to wonder, and soon felt myself be sucked into the tiny object.

Going into the dream was always one of the best parts. You had no idea what was coming, and since it was a dream after all, it really could be anything. A rush of black surrounded my vision, but soon a bright light could be seen in the distance. With a thud, I felt the impact of landing in the dream. I moved around a bit, testing each of my limbs, to find that I was laying on a beach. the smell of salt invaded my nostrils, as the sound of seagulls and crashing waves came at me. I slowly opened my eyes to see a vivid blue sky and a big bright shiny sun looking down on me.

In the past, when I went into people's dreams, I was always just another random person. But on the few occasions where I went into people's dreams who knew me, and were dreaming about me at the moment, then I'd just take the place as 'me' in their dream. there can't be two "Roxas"s, right?

So as I got to my feet, I heard my name be called out in the distance.

"Roxas! Get over here! you're going to miss this!" I looked over to a mid-sized coconut tree, to see my brother Sora waving towards me, a grin plastered on his goofy face. I could make out two figures behind the tree, looking like they were about to be in some sort of battle. As I got closer, I recognized one as Riku, (Sora's love interest - though he would never in his right mind admit it), and Kairi, his ex-girlfriend-now-best-friend.

"Roxas! check it out! they're about to battle for my love!" Sora screamed.

"Shut up Sora, you idiot!" Kairi screeched back. in real life, i had never seen Kairi so angry. "This is personal! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh yeah right" Riku replied solemnly. "You want my little Sora-kins all to yourself!" he screamed, motioning to Sora. At that, I looked at Sora for a reaction. his face was bright red, yet he was still smiling.

"Only in your dreams." I mumbled to myself. "Hey, Sora!" I yelled up to the goofy brunet on the tree, "Who do you choose? The suave silver-haired-hottie? or the red-head-blast-from-the-past?" I screamed up to him, laughing in the end. before I could hear his response, i bolted past them, towards the jungle. The more confusing the dreams are, the better.

I ended up just walking around the jungle, waiting for the dream to end. There were only two ways that dreams ended. One was to wait for the dreamer to finish their dream. Another was to fall asleep in that dream. I decided it would be best to just fall asleep, instead of waiting to see how the "Battle for Love for Sora's Heart" would turn out. I found a small clearing on the forest floor that had moss overgrowing on a large tree trunk. I sat down on the leafy plants, and laid back against the somehow comforting tree. I looked around to see ferns and plants growing out from the forest floor, with light filtering through the giant trees. I closed my eyes, and waited for the black tunnel to appear, so that I could get back to the other orbs. once the light appeared, I headed for it, and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I was back in the colorful expanse that was the billions of people's dreams. The gold shimmering orb was just inches from my face, where the name "SORA STRIFE" was shining, written in a fancy script floating underneath the gold. As I got up, I made a mental note of what to look for if I ever felt like crashing one of Sora's dreams again.

I looked around to see if Naminé was there, but couldn't spot her, so I decided to just keep walking to find another dream. I found a few cool colors that seemed nice, bit no one I particularly knew in real life. It was always more fun to drop in on people's dreams who I knew. a few feet away, I spotted a red floating orb. as I got closer, I noticed that there was a faint orange-gold glow around it, that somehow created a pink gradient to the red. As i got closer, I read the name "AXEL SINCLAIR" written in a fancy red script. I'd never seen an orb with different colors before, so i decided to drop in on his dream. Though just as i was about to step foreword to the usual white light, I heard a loud beeping sound. I looked around, trying to find the source of it, when I was outed from the tunnel, and brought back to the other orbs. I suddenly got to my feet, savaging for Naminé.

I woke with a start. I opened my eyes to see the familiar light blue walls, and a certain bed-headed brunet standing at my bedroom doorway. "Turn off your alarm, Roxas! it's really loud!" he screamed, trying to be heard over my alarm clock. I reached up up to smack the snooze button on my alarm clock which was sitting on my night stand, and let out small groan.

I wanted to say goodbye to Naminé before I left. we always said goodbye to each other every night, not knowing if our Dream Dropping abilities would still work the next night.

Pushing back my covers, and set my feet on the plush white carpet. Looking around at the piles of clothes in m room, I found a pair of black skinny jeans, a black wife-beater tank top, and an extremely over-sized white sweatshirt. I snapped on my usual checkered wristband, and slipped into a pair of black converse. I honestly hated Monday mornings, and felt no desire to dress up too nicely. Except for my hair. I grabbed my bottle of "Got2B" hair gel, and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my golden blond hair in a way that had my bangs swooping over my forehead, and the rest was piled on my right. As I let loose with the hair gel, I made tiny spikes that went went in what seemed pointed to the left, but still looked nice. As the gel dried, I ran a comb loosely through my hair, making sure the spikes weren't hard, and giving my hair a rough-yet-sexy look. Smiling at my appearance, I glanced at the clock on the bathroom wall. It read six fifty. i had 30 minutes until school starts! and I have to skateboard there! I quickly brushed my teeth, and raced downstairs to grab my black backpack, only to speed into the kitchen to stuff it with any kind of food i could.

i came out of the kitchen to yell up the stairs to my parents, "Going to school! be home by three! love you!" grabbing my skateboard, I rushed out the door to head to school. To make it worse on this already awesome Monday morning, it was muggy and cold out this November morning. As I started down the sidewalk, picking up sped, I noticed Sora getting into Riku's white Toyota a couple blocks down. He spotted me as I came closer, and waved to my in my general direction.

"Roxas! Riku's going to drive us today!" he screeched. I smiled, happy to know I'd make it to school on time.

"Do you even have your license?" I asked.

"Yeah" replied the silver-hair man from the driver's seat, Sora taking shot-gun. "I got it last week. I _finally_ passed my driving test" he said, a slight smug smile plastered on his face.

Closing the door, it took me a second to register what he had said. "What do you mean by '_finally_'?" and found out, as Riku lurched the car forward suddenly, speeding down our back road.

This is going to be one hell of a day.

…

..

AN: SO. what do you guys think? :D i just REALLY wanted to get this down before someone else did. it just seemed like such a great idea at the time. and then i remembered i can't write for shit. and then i remembered that i most likely will never update this story, like i've done to my other story's. I'm so sorry. i just hope you liked this :3

p.s. OK, NOW I'M FREAKIN' OUT. O_O this sucks and i know it, oh god.

**EDIT*** - SO. I capitalized all the "i"s. Google Docs doesn't do that, and I was too lazy, but then you guys pointed it out, and I was like "urg, fine." I also got rid of some spelling mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Morning Cloud!" Sora cheerfully said, taking his seat in our first period English class. I was still shaken up from Riku's driving. We almost got into an accident thanks to Riku's speeding, and luckily only managed to slightly dent his back bumper while back out from his driveway.

"Call me Mr. Strife, Sora. We're in school" he replied rather aggravated.

"Aw, but Uncle Cloud! 'Mr. Strife' sounds too business-y!" Sora complained back.

"Too bad. Now, that's enough guys" Cloud reprimanded to a group of burly guys throwing pencils around that room at each other. "Take your seats and we'll get started." I took a seat behind Sora in the back left, and got my English binder out.

Today's lesson was something about symbolism in "The Catcher in the Rye". Of course I did the assignment, but I was just too tired to ever pay attention. It'd surprise some people to know exactly how many hours of sleep an average teenager like myself gets per night.

I rested my head in my arms, and tried to relax. For a while I could hear Cloud speaking about "key parts in the next few paragraphs!" but wasn't until I felt almost weightless that I fell dead asleep. When I 'woke', I was in the black world. I didn't particularly feel like dream dropping though. Instead, I wondered around for a bit, just reading the names. There really were some weird names that people had. And there really were thousands of colors out there. Most people would see canary yellow as just "yellow", but I see it as more. Through all the dreams that I've been into, generally all yellow dreams were pretty fun to be in. one time, I went into a Sunburst Yellow dream, where a little girl was dreaming about running through a field of bright white daisies with fairies dancing all around her. That dream was honestly one of the best that I've ever dropped into.

Walking around more, I saw even more colors emerge. A Pear Green color came into my view, and read the name "HAYNER PARKER"._ Heh, looks like Hayner fell asleep too_. Hayner was a close friend of mine. We met when we were kids, and just sort of always stayed friends with each other. Although he's kind of a jerk at times, we still hang out. I guess mornings aren't for him either.

I walked on past Heyner's dream, only to look into the distance to find a fiery red blazing a few feet away. As I came closer to it, the name from last night was shown underneath the orb. There was still the bright red with orange and pink gradients all around it. I decided to drop into the dream, just to see what kind of person this was. Unfortunately, I was pulled out of the black expanse once again, and woke with start as Cloud was calling my name.

"ROXAS!" he shouted, "No sleeping during class! And you too Sora!" he yelled at my brother who sat in front of me. I stretched a bit, only to find Cloud on the other side of the room, scowling at both me and my brother.

"Lighten up Cloud! It's no big deal..." Sora trailed off.

"Yeah, it's no big deal when you have no idea what Salinger meant when he said '_It's not too bad when the sun's out, but it only comes out when it feels like coming out_'? What do you think Holden meant by this?" Cloud questioned, knowing Sora had no clue.

"It's too early in the morning for this Cloud! Can't we just have some fun for once?" Sora pleaded. There were some agreeing voices throughout the room at Sora's statement, just wanting to do something other than schoolwork.

"No, Sora. You need to know this stuff. It's important... but, if we have time at the end of class, we might do something fun." he replied. I groaned at his statement.

"Problem, Roxas?" Cloud questioned.

"No... I just don't want to do anything..." I mumbled. I looked up to see him glaring at me. I obviously somehow offended him.

"How would you like to talk to me at the end of class then? Or maybe Xemnas?" he asked. Just because I was his nephew, didn't mean he had even second thoughts on sending me to the principle's office.

"No thanks..." I replied weakly. I looked down at my desk, an picked up my pencil. Just drawing lines on the edge of my paper.

"Good. Now let's turn to the packet I handed out to you all yesterday. I want to get through at least page six today." he announced, picking up an Expo marker to write on the whiteboard behind him.

The rest of the morning classes went by pretty much the same way, save for my uncle intimidating me by threatening to send me to the office. School just didn't possible on Monday's. My brain is all sluggish and tired, reluctant to focus on anything that didn't pique my attention. It wasn't until lunch came around at about one in the afternoon, that I finally felt energized. Talking with people always seemed to wake me up.

I sat in a semi-circle with Sora, Riku, Kairi, and a couple of other friends, on the grass behind the cafeteria. I was leaning against one of the larger trees on campus, eating my re-heated pizza of a lunch, watching Sora explain his "crazy dream" from last night.

"Yeah! It was REALLY weird!" he stated. "Riku and Kairi were in a fight for my love, and then you, Roxas, god. You came out and just yelled the most ridiculous line EVER, and then just ran away!" he yelled, laughing out of control.

"Want to share what I said?" I questioned further. I really truly did want to know what Sora thought about my wonderful help in his dreams.

With a laugh, he started to calm down, trying to focus. "I think it was something along the lines of 'do you choose the suave-silver haired Riku, or the ex-girlfriend hottie, Kairi".. I think. I'm not so sure. All I know, is that it was really weird!" he replied, already laughing by the end.

Riku glanced over at Kairi sitting two people down from him, and then back at Sora. "Well, who do you choose, Sora? Wonderful me, or _Kairi_?" he questioned, sneering at Kairi's name.

"Hey! It's totally obvious!" she replied. We all looked at her wide-eyed, as she began to panic. She obviously let too much slip. "M-me, of course! Why would he ever choose you, Riku?" she laughed.

"Because I'm sexy as hell, and well... you're the ex" he mumbled with a slight grin on his face. It was dead silent for a few seconds, before we all registered what Riku had just said. I couldn't contain myself anymore, and started to laugh. Like, _really _laugh.

"Shut up Roxas!" Sora reprimanded, his face bright red, glaring in my general direction.

"_You're not denying it!_" I said through fits of laughter. At this, everyone else started laughing. I looked over to see Riku's face was a new shade of red, a big goofy smile plastered on his face. Sora had his face in his hands, and Kairi was just rolling on the grass, laughing herself speechless.

"W-w-what? N-no way man!" Sora tried to lie through fits of his own laughter.

"Sure, sure" Riku responded, getting up from his place on the grass, only to walk over to a trash can and dump his half eaten lunch. "You know I'm one sexy beast Sora. Just look at all this!" he motioned with his hands to his whole body, and did a little twirl from where he was standing. He gave us all a little wink, just for an added bonus. At this, tears of laughter came to my eyes, as everyone else was in a fit. Sora looked somehow embarrassed, pained, happy and nervous all at once.

The bell rang loudly for the end of lunch. We all got up, still recovering from our busted-guts, to walk towards our next class. Mine was Gym. Fun.

The boy's locker rooms always smelled like over-used Axe body spray, and some sort of mix between old sneakers and rotting onions. Our Twilight Town High School colors of red and orange were a constant motif all around the school, not excluding the red and orange boy's locker room lockers. As I walked into the dark musty locker room, I honestly had no self confidence to change my clothes in front of all the other guys. Each and every one of them had at least some sort of muscular definition. Or a least a killer tan underneath their sporty t-shirts. I once again became annoyed at my somewhat pale, short and scrawny body, taking my clothes from my locker only to head into one of the bathroom stalls to change.

As I came out into the gym dressed in black sport's shorts, and a white t-shirt, but has slipped on my white sweatshirt. I tried to find my Gym teacher. He wasn't too hard to find, what with his usual spiked black hair and lean muscles, all in his six-foot-three glory. When I did find him, I walked over to the group of kids he was talking to, and waited for their conversation to end before asking him what we were going to do in class today.

"Well", Mr. Fair started "it's either a game of soccer outside, or dodge-ball inside. What do you guys want?" multiple shouts went out for dodge-ball, but the majority of them were for soccer. "Well, let's head outside!" he motioned toward one of the back fields, grabbing a large bag of soccer balls with him.

As we headed out into the cool November afternoon, I hugged myself inside my giant sweatshirt, trying to stay warm. It wasn't particularly cold out, but definitely cold enough to wear some sort of sweater. Which made me look at the people in my gym class with astounded curiosity, the girls all mostly wearing short shorts and tank tops, the guy in just shorts and large t-shirts.

Mr. Fair had parted our class into two teams, thirteen kids on each side. He soon blew the whistle, releasing the soccer ball and resulting in total chaos on the field. I was lucky enough to be picked as goalie. The game went well fro a while, my team winning by just a bit. It wasn't until the other team decided that they should step up the game, and make it more intense, did things start to go wrong.

"Kick it hard! Into the goal!" one burly male said to a skinny girl kicking the ball towards me. Two of my team's members came up on her left, and tried to get the ball away from her, only to have her kick it towards her teammate who had just called out to her. When he had the ball, he started to run as fast as lightning towards me. Once he was a good thirty or so feet away, he punted the ball. Like, he really kicked it. The ball came flying towards me, but veered of to my left, only to hit the goal post. Thanks to the high speed of the ball, it somehow bounced off the goal post, and smack into the side of my head. My vision went black and blurry for a few seconds before I was going down.

I hit the cold ground hard, my head reeling. I heard cries from across the field, and some laughter. "Mr. Fair! Roxas is down!" I heard one girl call to him. I felt the ground shake slightly when Mr. Fair halted his running. He bent down on one knee, and tapped my shoulder.

"Roxas? Hey, kiddo? You okay?" he worriedly asked. I opened my eyes gradually, to see his face peering down at mine.

"Ugh.. yeah. My head really _hurts_ though" I replied. I tried to sit up, but the pain was even worse. Mr. Fair wrapped an arm around my shoulders, hoisting me up with all his strength.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse's office. I bet you're gonna get a big bruise on your head" he chuckled. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!" he called back to the rest of the class.

As we entered the nurse's office, Mr. Fair laid me down on one of the plastic 'beds', and called for some help. A young women dressed in a professional looking pink dress, her hair braided and adorned with a large matching bow came out from a small office in the back. "Zack! W-what happened?" she asked, rushing to me side.

"Roxas got hit hard in the head with a soccer ball. I thought you should check him out" he answered.

"Well Roxas,how do you feel?" she questioned, already pulling out drawers in search of supplies.

It took me a second to find my voice, and lifted myself up a bit on the bed. "My vision's was a little blurry. And I have a killer headache" I replied, putting my hand to my head to rub my eyes.

"Okay. Now look at me, and try not to blink" she replied, holding a small, hand-held flashlight in front of my eyes. After a few seconds, she stated that I seemed all right."just don't over-work yourself. Just take it easy for at least a week. If anything happens, such as blurry vision, nausea, ringing in the ears, anything, let your parents know, and go see a doctor immediately." she ordered.

"Thanks, Aereth." Zack said. He turned around to face the door and start to leave.

Ms. Gainsborough jumped up from her seat in front of me, and turned to face Zack. "Wait" she commanded. "You can go, Roxas. I just wanna have a talk with Mr. Fair first." she said sweetly. I gave her a peculiar look before hoisting myself off the bed, stepping past Mr. Fair, and exiting the office. The was weird

I was now standing in the entrance hallway of my school. Above posters and lockers, there was a large black and white clock hung on the wall. By the looks of it, I still had almost twenty minutes until the period ended. I walked quietly back to the gym, and slipped in the boy's locker room. A shiver went down my back, as I noticed I was all alone in the locker room. It somehow felt creepy. I changed quickly into my regular clothes, and exited the gym. As discreetly as I could, I rushed to my locker from within the school, and pulled out my skateboard. I was done with school for today.

As the bell rang, I strutted into the office, and went up to one of the secretaries. A name plate on top of a cubicle read "Ms. Faron," where a young women with a swirl of light pink hair draped over her shoulder glanced over towards my general direction, yet still sat in her large cubicle typing away on an expensive looking laptop.

"Need help?" she asked, still typing.

I thought about giving her some sort of sarcastic response, but decided to try and get on her good side. "I just need to sign out on the 'off-campus' worksheet. I'm think I'm going to head home." I replied sweetly.

"Do you have a special reason for leaving early?" she questioned. She shifted her gaze from her laptop, only to glare at me with her somber blue eyes. She lifted a manicured hand to reach behind and grab a clipboard.

"I was kicked in the head with a soccer ball just now in Gym class. Ms. Gainsborough suggested that I should go home." I lied. I looked her dead in her eyes, trying to convince her that I was telling the truth.

"Did she give you a note of some kind?" Ms. Faron asked, raising a perfect eyebrow in stating the question.

I started to panic. In the second that I had to come up with some sort of excuse, all I could make out was that she had wanted to talk to Mr. Fair, and forgot the give me one. Ms. Faron seemed to buy this though, and handed me the sign-out clipboard. As I took a seat on one of the age old benches adjacent to where Ms. Faron was, there was a shout coming through the office door.

"Lightning! I brought you some lunch!" I looked over to the source of the high pitched calling, and found one of my classmates, Serah Faron, standing in the doorway. She had a plate wrapped in plastic wrap, and had a broad smile on her face. When she spotted me looking at her, a slight blush came to her face as she said "s-sorry, I didn't know anyone else was in here". She walked over to where her sister was sitting to hand her the plate.

"Hey Serah. Good observational skills" Ms. Faron chuckled, taking the plate from Serah.

"It's not my fault..." she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, I have to head to Math now. I just wanted to make sure you had a lunch." she said quietly before strutting out of the office, glancing over towards me one last time to give me a quick "hey Roxas."

I got up from my place on the bench to hand Ms. Faron the clipboard, and head out of the office. When I exited the school, a thought suddenly occurred to me. If I have a boarder-line concussion, is it safe for me to ride my skateboard home? Neither of my parents were home, and it's not like I particularly had a ride home. I only lived a couple of miles away, but it was still a pain to walk.

I rested my skateboard on the sidewalk, and slowly drifted down, trying not to gain speed too much. As soon as I was pretty much gliding, everything else came naturally.

.

..

.

As I closed my eyes once again, I begged for sleep to come soon. _What a long day_. And my headache still wasn't gone. I just needed to vent to Naminé. I snuggled in deeper into my lush pillow, wrapping the covers around me tighter. I felt a somewhat on edge. I looked around my room, and suddenly every light seemed to be incredibly distracting. I lumbered out of bed and closed my door. I then walked over to the small nightlight to flick it on 'off'. Closing my white lacy curtains, I then staggered back into bed. I then relaxed every part of my body, and soon started to nod off.

It wasn't until I was woken up by a loud beeping that I became panicked. I looked around m room questionably, trying to make out if this was real, or just some sort of... well, really bad Dream Dropping trip. I held my hand in front of my face, trying to see if anything abnormal would happen. "SORA!" I screamed. I heard loud footsteps down the hall, and my door opened.

"What do you want, Roxas? We're gonna be late for school.. hurry up" he murmured. I looked up at him, fear and tensed. Through half-lidded eyes, he stared at me.

"I-I, I don't know what going on. W-what happened? W-why? What's wrong? Why didn't I... Why!" I cried, looking back at my hand. I looked back up at Sora, to see him staring at me with both apprehension and curiosity.

"Are you.. all right?" he asked. Taking a step forward, he placed a soft hand on my shoulder.

"I.. don't know.. anymore" I answered.

A/N: I suck. I'm sorry. Here you go. Q_Q


End file.
